


All Monsters Were Once Men

by prince_of_witches



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_of_witches/pseuds/prince_of_witches
Summary: He had been so careful. He had done whatever had been necessary to keep her safe.  But now, in front of the Palace gates, Hubert forgets himself for just a second.Golden Deer route version where Ferdinand defects from the Strike Force.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	All Monsters Were Once Men

Enbarr, 1886, 29th of Garland Moon

There is a great booming around him. Dark, viscous blood flows through his mangled fingers to the pulse of hooves on cobblestones and the deathscreams of his mages. His sleeves and gloves are saturated in it, the black blood flecking his tome as he whirls to catch a horse with one of the last remaining spells he can muster. 

He had been so careful. He had done whatever had been necessary to keep her safe. There was nothing left of himself to give, to fix this. To protect her. A wave of hot fear rushes over him as he realizes they will likely both die soon, his body dashed against the imperial gates and hers broken over her own throne.

He snarls and narrowly dodges the swing of an axe that hits stone, and he feels the crack through his feet and up his shaky legs as much as he hears it. He’s still— barely— fast enough; he steals behind the armored knight before they can lift their axe again. 

“Nos...feratu,” he hisses, dark hand twitching against white armor and the strange uncanny warmth of the knight’s life flowing into him, reanimating his paper-thin body with a puff of stale breath just enough before the knight slumps to the ground. 

He must not let his lady die like a trapped beast. He must protect her. 

But there is more booming; a great sound that presses down on the back of his head, and he sees a great flash of crimson galloping before him, spear raised. Fiery hair that he had hoped he wouldn’t see here; not so close, but he raises his shaky dark arm. He can’t protect everyone. And Ferdinand had made it clear that he didn’t want the kind of protection Hubert had to give. Just a second more. He has to be sure the spell hits; he won’t be able to attack a second time. To see Ferdinand’s face again, see how he’d grown— 

When did he let himself get so weak, to let his mind break now, at the end? The booming is so loud now, he can scarcely make out any other noise around him. He can make out the whites of those amber eyes, and he sees Ferdinand’s angelic face bearing down on him, twist into a yell, twist into a grimace, and then a shard of molten red burns through his right shoulder and down into his chest as he chokes on the spell left unborn and curdling in his thickly constricting throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very appreciative of any kind of criticism you may feel like leaving!


End file.
